


gus age 8

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a treehouse and Gus gets new neighbor's and there might just be more to them that meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	gus age 8

One day Adam called me.

"Gus its done get over here now you have to see it now now now now.

Never in all the days that i knew him had he talked to me that way very odd so i told him i would so i get my shoes on and head out the door and ride my bike over to his house.

"Adam i'm here"

I say into his open window he appears by sticking his head out of the window.

"I'll be down in a second.

When he came out he had me fellow him to his backyard to see up in the tree that there was a tree house.

" Did it come out the way you wanted it to"

I knew he and his dad were working on this for a while now.

"Yeah and more the inside is great and when it rains it doesn't get in so its rain prove, lets go in it.

I node and i put my bike next to the tree,and we both go up the tree when i got up in the tree house it really looked good his dad did a great job as far as i know its still up there to this day.

"So how do you like it"

I smiled and said.

"I love it Adam you are so lucky i don't have trees like yours but since you have one there is no reason for two of them.

He seemed happy with my words and when on to talk school.

"Do you know that there is a new kid that just moved over here"

I knew that there was a family moving in but i didn't know they had kids so whatever,i was just a kid i wasn't met to know everything leave me alone.

"My parents met them they said that they are really nice,but we will just have to wait and see they said that he will be going to our school so we might just see him next week if not sooner.

"Orrrrrrrrr we could just go and see them i ride by there house all the time,so we could just go up there now.

I saw he was thinking about it,when there was new people that move near me,or just at work or whatever i will just go over to them and say hi no big deal for whatever reason.

"We can't just go over there they don't know us.

Adam and i just stay in the tree house,and talk about the new kid,and wondered what kind of person he was,what else would kids do.

When it started to get late we had to get out and go home,we said our goodbyes and went home,i got back on my bike and while i was riding back i saw the house and the new family and you could see them eating at the table through the bay window i saw all three of them they looked like a normal family,and so i just road by and got home i never told Adam that i did that i wonder how we would have felt.

I put my bike in the garage and walked inside the house.

"I'm home i'm going to my room.

I got to my room and went over to my tv and turn on my playstation 3 until bedtime.

About an hour or so later i got a knock at my door,i got up and went to the door and open it,its my mom

"Gus we have new neighbors,have you met them over at Adam's yet.

"No i didn't they were not over there so no.

"They were talking with his mom and dad so i was wondering if you did is all.

I had no idea what was so damn important about the new family i was like yeah new family woo,not i was like yeah there new ok lets move on with our lives,anyway i was going to sleep and i heard my moms talking about the neighbours.

"What would you think about having them over here for lunch talking to them about it"

"I don't know maybe we should wait until school is out so Gus can be here,and lets have Adam and his family over here when we do it.

I had know idea what they were talking about.

"What is it about that family...

I try to go to sleep but couldn't so i was tired all day as school when i got to my first class with adam i had to talk to him about it.

"Hey Adam my moms were talking about the new family and they said lets have them over when Adam and Gus are over to talk about it,what does that mean.

he looks at me like i had just read his mind.

"Man you to my mom wants them over and have you and them over with us when we do,this is freaky me out,what the hell is going on.

We spent the rest of the day talking about them and also when we were leaving i saw there kid heading our way,and so i take Adam by the hand and we turn and we run all the way over to his tree house.

"He saw us we are not safe Gus"

"Look Adam try and calm down we have no prove that they are bad people we just have to and see.

Adam was getting freaked out of his mind about what the hell is up with this family,whatever it was we had to be careful,and keep our eyes open for whatever it is.

"Gus What if the mom and dad are doctors and want to put us back in the womb!

"Now your just being stupid.


End file.
